1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sense amplifier, and more particularly to the sense amplifier with a write back scheme.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, electronic apparatus becomes a popular tool for people. In an electronic apparatus, semiconductor memories are widely used for storing information. For low power consumption issue, a semiconductor memory with a low voltage operation power is necessary.
In conventional art, when a dynamic random access memory cell is selected for read, a storage stored in the selected memory may be loss caused by interference from other memory cells. Especially in the memory cells with the low voltage operation power, data stored in the selected memory cell may be changed caused by the charge loss of the memory cell. For overcoming the problem above, a write back scheme is necessary for the semiconductor memory.